User talk:Supahbadmarine
Hello everyone I am supahbadmarine. This is my first time working on a wiki and I am very excited to be a part of it. I was wondering if anybody could tell me how to create those messages at the top of the articles. The ones that allow one to take credit for creating an article and inform other if the article is complete. I feel like this is an important thing to know. Also, I noticed on the discussion page of Children of the Gods, an article I created, that NecrusIV stated that there were canon issues. If these issues are serious the article could be taken down. So please point out any issues that could cause trouble and I will modify the article. Supahbadmarine 01:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) well, to make the article yours, its all in the coding. im gonna use a key to stop the coding working, instead of the (( below, use Thanks Necrus. Supahbadmarine 14:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) You too SniperGhost. Lies and broken trust are parts of deception. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, is anybody else turned around since the new format? It looks like leaving messages on your own talk page has to be done as an edit to the entire page. Not to mention the fact that the ability to rate articles has disappeared. What the heck was wrong with the old format? Supahbadmarine 01:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree, the new format sucks. I cant change it back to the old one either. What the F --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 18:38, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice idea man, however, all blood angels and there sucsessors have blonde hair, Other than that, go for it. Love the idea that the inquisition are using it as an exscuse to snoop. The Charming predator Idea is brilliant. Love it! Yeah your allowed to make him but If you want a pic of him, I'm not sure where youd get it from --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 17:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) For categories: I would suggest "Groups" as a good one to add The Purgatory Program to. Also, Would it be okay if my Prophetic Forgiven were either charged with protecting the Program (ie. One of the Inquisitors involved is their current Inquisitorial handler) or they were seeking to destroy it. They probably would be opposed to it. But... they have to obey their Lord Inquisitor's every word; even if he may be a Radical. If they disobey then the whole organisation can be purged by the Inquisition. A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:13, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I had a great idea over the Prophetic Forgiven's involvment. As the Prophetic Forgiven are charged with hunting down rogue elements within the Inquisition they eventualy discovered the full extent of the Purgatory Program's heritical experimentaions. However, only a few weeks before they were to be sent to 'pacify' Epitaph, their Lord Inquisitor was killed by a renegade assassian (who was tainted by Chaos). In an ironic twist of fate, the new Lord Inquisitor charged with overseeing the Chapter was a high ranking member of the Ordo =Classified= who had a heavy involvment in the Purgatory Program. Therfore, they could not continue their plan to shut the program down as the chapter would be purged if they appeared to be rebelling against their Inquisitorial Handler (as this Inquisitor would normally be of a high status and be widely trusted). They are now charged with protecting the very institution they originaly set out to destroy. A Shadow Before the Dawn 01:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i need some assistance with creating a chapter i just made a color-scheme for. You think you could assist me with that chapter? TardirProductions 22:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, i need help with a name and some backstory. The name would be awesome if it had something with "Knights of ......." or "....... Knights". TardirProductions 22:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Their color-scheme is dark with crimson as trim, similar to the Angels of Acquittance, and they are loyalists that don't follow the Codex Astartes. They come from a system near the Eye of Terror and a Craftworld of the Eldar but they aren't enemies of the Eldar. That's all i have got this far. TardirProductions 22:24, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Knights of Wrath would be epic. Now it's the backstory that remains, but i will first create the article so we can discuss it on the article's talk page. TardirProductions 22:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so Tarkor Evangelus is still alive, but he is in a Dreadnought, and also when i say "is" and "now" i might refer to plenty different timelines, depending on what article it is. TardirProductions 13:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Drawing I was wondering how many limbs do you want the Derkallen to have and what input (on physical appearance) that you could give me on the sketch I am working on. I seem to think of them as being like this (it's a Hrud) but more scally (and with a cooler face): Thanks for clearing that up. So do you want a Psyker, a basic Warrior or some other Derkallen? A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:52, December 2, 2010 (UTC) A very simple an poorly photographed sketch. I plan to scan the next drawing after I have fine tuned the design. This is the fifth body typ which I have tried and it seemed to fit your description the best. A Shadow Before the Dawn 23:47, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell me which lines I crossed so I could fix them. I rather not lose it. Primarch11 You wouldn't happen to know how to change an article title would you? Also how do I make a contents for my Space Primates? Thank you for the help and thanks for the comment. I'm already rewriting it entirely. i don't know can you tell me? Primarch11 Re: Korpiklaaniand and Admins I contacted several Admins at once, because I felt it to be important that an Admin look at the page quickly, and I had no idea when any one of them would be on next.--Jochannon 10:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) your allow to use pictures from google right? Primarch11 is it okay if i put space primates as an ally chapter of the Oynx knights? Primarch11 I finished it if you want to see it. Onyx Knights Primarch11 im not a D&D fan, i just discovered the site by accident. also do you know where i can paint a dark eldar or eldar? Primarch11 To address tour first point: I am pleased with the way you have included Syrath. However, I feel I must bring something up- Syrath would have turned them to Chaos before his fall from grace. This means he would still have retained his loyalty to Tzeentch and that it would have been likely that he would have helped the renegades (actively) during the Vralgazi Civil War. The second point: I have checked it out and I will make a comment on it. BTW, was it my chapter you were referencing to as "I think there is a Chapter on the site which had its corruption purged"? Of course, they were only redeemed after 2 years of interogattion by the inquisition; unlike The Redeemed which seem to have been granted forgivness in an afternoon. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I think I know which chapter you mean, Johcannon's The Survivors. They are a bunch of renegade survivors that date from the Heresy Era. Though they aren't really a chapter. A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC)-- how do I make a link to my profile? Primarch11 THE EMPEROR WILL SMITE YOU DOWN! no im just kidding but your work is really amazing if you ask me. Legionaire22 17:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) If you wanted, I could probably do an article of the Ebony Knights if its okay. Primarch11 Well what color do you want them to have? And which god should they worship and how many of them should there be? Primarch11 Okay Ill get started as soon as I can. Primarch11 Well I made the picture, I don't know if you want me to start working on the article now? Primarch11 Ebony Knights how do I make a category page? Primarch11 18:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I mean like that Council of 13 category page? Primarch11 19:36, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Yea that would be great. I'm also working on a category page called Brotherhood of Mai'gum too. Primarch11 21:06, December 12, 2010 (UTC) How about Bercani people. It can mean "The Greediest People." I'll leave the description to you okay. Primarch11 21:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I would like a Clan for Syrath Imposter101 21:42, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The Sycyorth I think would be a suiting name.Imposter101 21:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Awsome I will add a small amount of info right now Imposter101 21:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) how do I change the title of a category? Primarch11 01:55, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure, Arzally needs a few slaves to tinker with when the voices in his head aren't enough to keep him company, I was thinking "The D'ni People" (Pronounced Dinee) for the followers. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 03:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Please consult me on things that involve Syrath. I spent a large amount of time writting 99% of Syrath's fluff so I would appreciate being notified of any additions regarding the Daemon. Please consult me before Imposter101 in future. Regards Cal_XD --A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:39, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks mate. I've just made an edit. Tell me what you think on its Talk page. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:43, December 13, 2010 (UTC) how do i get to the photo gallery, because its not showing up on my screen? Primarch11 11:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi i saw your message. I responded to a couple of his and said sorry. Its that Im new with this and I didn't know really how to respond. Primarch11 21:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I will. Also, has anyone else uploaded tau pictures. Because Im doing right now and I don't want to make mine look like theres. Primarch11 21:42, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks. Primarch11 22:07, December 16, 2010 (UTC) can you help me. Both my Space Primate and Mui'gam articles have been put up as non friendly cannon and I don't know what to fix or change. Primarch11 16:10, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I made changes about that now. Mui'gam Primarch11 23:52, December 18, 2010 (UTC) do I need the admin's permission to remove that non-friendly canon thing or can I just do it myself. Primarch11 00:25, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I've okay-ed the rivalry with Syrath's Warriors and the brotherhood. I have undone his deletion of the rivalry as I like the idea. I am very understanding of his position as my friend, Imposter101 was in a very similar position to Primarch11 when he started. If I hadn't been there to actively guide (and defend) Imposter101, a lot of his original stuff would have been deemed NCF (check out the history and look at the original beginnings of Syrath's Warriors, Farseer Syess and you'll see what I mean). Imposter101 originally wanted Syrath to be a proper Chaos God (which would have been an immediate NCF cause of fluff issues) but I found a way round it by taking inspiration from the Skarbrand by having him as a Daemon who wished for (and attempted to gain) Godhood. I have made some heavy edits to Imposter101's work and I have taught him more about the canon so that he can enrich his articles. As a result, I was very proud of his excellent start to Cyrse Craftworld (I made very few changes to his writting, I only added tons more fluff). Yours Cal_XD. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 01:22, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Do you think I should keep making more articles, or wait till this whole thing with the Space Primates and Mui'gam blow over? Primarch11 17:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I guess, but then I'll have to change my Mountain Bears one too. Primarch11 17:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) How about if I say that the Imperium discovered that many of the Tyranid Hive Fleets seem to enter into the area where the Space Primate's homeworld and recruiting worlds are. Thus the chapter would have to increase their numbers. Primarch11 17:51, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm still trying to think of a reason which would allow him to have 2000 marines. He could put it down to the sector being home to countless Xenos races which are yet to be purged and that the Primates have been allowed such large amounts of Marines in order to purge said races and win planets for the Imperium. Or something like that. You got any ideas? --A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Space Wolves succesor is an intresting idea. However that itself is bending the canon as the SW geneseed is supposedly too unstable for a Successor Chapter to be sanctioned. Anyway, as I'm not sure on that, I'll move on. I was also thinking that the large numbers could be justified if the Imperial worlds were sparsely distributed, hence more Astartes were required to protect the expanding sector as well as aiding with the conquest of new worlds. I think we should probably propose these ideas to Primarch11. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 22:25, December 19, 2010 (UTC)